Poems wrote under the starry sky
by stormcloud-23
Summary: poems dedicated to the Justice League characters!a new poem Understand just for you
1. Chapter 1

Shang-Gryphon-Ryoko

That's the bad part... it never rhymes! But it always helps to get things out of your chest! If you ever experience the feeling again, I hope you don't but you never know, you should try writing it all down... it helps trust me on this!

HawkAngel XD

Thank you! Let's just say I pushed my luck to far, but I got out of it better then Shayera ( partially because it wasn't that bad). Out of curiosity to you guys get awards for your studies? Because we do, I think I'll get the third one which is really good considering the fact that I didn't study too much. You take care as well!

SkyMaiden

Thank you! We all learn from mistakes and I learned the hard away. That's life! I hope you never go through something like that, and if you do I hope you will be strong for yourself!

Shayera's thoughts as she fly's away from the Wayne Manor put in a nice poem.( I hope it is nice)

Flying

Have you ever felt like flying?

Flying away from the daily troubles,

Flying away from the lies and the pain,

Flying away to somewhere peaceful.

Flying to a new home,

Flying to a new life.

I am flying now

Heading to a new home

Where I'll find my self again.

Only then I'll return

Like a hero,

Not like a traitor

That is seeking charity!

This is why I think Shayera wore a mask in the first two seasons. ( I just watched them all over again, I'm a bit sick and I have to stay put in my house so I'm writing like mad man about anything… I hope it turns out something good)

Mask

I'm trying to be nice

But it fells like I'm wearing a mask.

My mask hides away the pain.

This mask gives me the strength that I need

The faith that I will succeed

The trust in my own self.

This is the mask I'm wearing

The mask that I won't take off!

Shayera's thoughts during a sleepless night.

In the dead of the night

In the dead of the night

I am standing in the dark

Thinking about my life.

What have I done so far?

I won a few battles

But I lost the war.

I am I mere shadow

Of whom I used to be.

I lost my self in the final battle

And I never managed to get back on my feet.

Maybe I should try harder

Because I am a warrior

And I true warrior never gives up a fight.

I am fighting now with my own doubts

And I will win

This time around!

AN: I know I love Shayera! But I'll try to write about other characters too, promise! Till then what do you think? Am I on the good road? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Czarnoskrzydla/Blackwinged

Thank you! I hope you like these ones as well!

StaticShock28

Thank you! Enjoy!

HawkAngel XD

It's time to wish you : Have a great holiday! Kind of late… I know, but I had some things to sort out. I hope you didn't hit anybody with a mace, I miraculously managed not to. Hope you like this!

Ember Witch

Thanks for the advice… it really came in handy. You were absolutely right! I like flying as well… if I could have superpowers flying would be my first pick. So you wrote poems about flying? Could I see them… please! I'm sure there something amazing… it's flying.

Hero

There are times when i wonder

Who am I?

A hero or a traitor

A killer or a saint?

I act like a hero

Then I am a hero

But I betrayed the ones I love

Then I am a traitor

I saved so many lives

But I took even more.

Who am I then?

I am no one

The no one that blinded the Cyclops

And lived to tell the tale.

I am who I want to be

I am Shayera Hol

And I am a hero!

Fall

The wind is blowing

The leaves are falling

But one leave refuses to fall.

A red one is still hanging in there

Waiting for the wind to stop

And only then it will fall.

I am like this red leave

I refuse to fall when other make me

I'll fall when there is nothing worth fighting for.

I'll fall when I won't have any breath left

That is when I'll fall

And only then I'll be on the ground.

At the end of The Doomsday Sanction Batman was in really bad condition in the medical bay. His thoughts or any superheroes thoughts that can't fight crime.

A wish

I look at the ghostly moon,

I look at far away stars

Oh... how I wish

I'd be on some wild adventure,

Barely escaping death,

Out smarting the villain,

The thrill of the chase,

The glory of victory!

I just wish I wasn't

Like a lion in a cage,

But I am.

And only in my dream

I can be on that adventure!

Remember who I am

I have lost my hope

I tried to find it

But I couldn't.

I don't know who I am

I look like someone I knew

A long time ago

She was a hero

A real fighter

But she died!

No, she didn't!

She just fell asleep

It's time to wake up

To remember who I am

To have hope again

I must remember who I am!

This my attempt to write something fit for Flash. Tell me what you think.

Always…

I have always been the funny one

I always saw a bright side of things

The glass is half full for me

But in the movies I've seen

The funny one always goes first.

I don't want to die

Now or ever!

Maybe I do watch to much TV!

I'll still be here tomorrow

I'm sure of that!

Plus they need someone like me

Who will make them smile

Or say: "Shut up, Flash!

This is serious!" They need me

And I'm not going anywhere!

I never saw a hero cry, only an special occasions...

Don't Cry

Don't cry  
When life treats you unkindly  
Don't cry  
When friends turn their back  
Don't cry  
When you lose a battle  
Don't cry  
When you get hurt  
Cry only  
When you lose yourself!


	3. Chapter 3

Ember Witch Thank you! I'm really blushing now... my teacher always said that I'm no good at it! And I'd love to read them! If you need any help and how to post just ask... i now I had a hard time figuring it out! Hope you like this one!

HawkAngel XD hope you like these poems and that you understood what I said ( I'm not good at explain stuff... I know)

Two poems I wrote the first one is basically for any hero and the second out is about my favorite hero Shayera!

I never saw a hero cry only in special occasion…

Don't Cry

Don't cry  
When life treats you unkindly  
Don't cry  
When friends turn their back  
Don't cry  
When you lose a battle  
Don't cry  
When you get hurt  
Cry only  
When you lose yourself!

It's about my favorite character ( the one the only Hawkgirl) and her struggle to get back on her feet.

Life 

I'm always walking  
Never knowing  
Where the road might lead me  
But it's better to try  
Then to stay and hope  
That he will come and save me.

The road seems endless  
With no light  
To show me the way  
I must find  
But I'm seeking  
And I'll find my way.

I see a light at the end  
Am I near life  
Or near death?  
My eyes adjust to it  
And I take a step  
And another one

Till I am near the light  
I take a deep breath  
And a big step  
And here I am  
On the other side  
I am still alive.

No thanks to you  
But to my self  
For not giving up  
When the walls  
Were closing in  
When the sky was dark.

I made it through  
The stormy day  
And the dark night  
I am ready now  
To face the troubles  
Of a hero's life!

Here I am  
With no mask  
No secrets or lies  
Just a broken heart  
A heart that  
Only you can save!

Save it now  
Or leave it broken  
It's your choice  
It always was.  
But I'll still be a hero  
No matter what!

It's my life  
And I'm ready to live it  
By my rules  
My secret desires  
And my passion for justice  
I am back!


	4. Chapter 4

Ember Witch Thank you so much! That was the nicest thing someone said to me about poems I wrote! You made me blush and smile! I can't wait to read some of yours!

HawkAngel XD Thnak you! I hope you will enjoy your vaccation as much as I did mine! Hope you like them!

AN: I know I didn't post in an awfully long time but I think what I'm going to post now will make it up for the delay. A sleepless night for Shayera, a dance between Diana and Batman ( Tango), John's thoughts in a Stormy night, another Hawkgirl one as she is Walking in the rain, one for Diana as she is home and one for all heroes Trust! Hope you like them and please tell me witch one is your favorite! Till next time!

A poem for all those heartbroken one like Shayera that bottle all the emotions inside.

A sleepless night

Everyone is sleeping  
In this peaceful night  
I'm the only one awake  
Thinking of you  
And your sweet kisses!

I try to fall asleep  
But I can't!  
You haunt my dreams.

I dream of you  
And the magical moments we had  
I can still fell your warm lips to mine  
Your strong arms holding me tight!

I feel like I'm slowly going insane  
And it's all your fault!  
Why did I trust you with something  
As valuable as my heart?  
I still don't know...

A dance between Diana and Batman

Tango 

The ghostly moon is there  
And watches us from above  
As we walk these empty street  
Guarding this corrupted town

I wish you would be nearer  
I wish you would be holding me  
But you just stand there  
Looking straight ahead

Hello! I am here  
Waiting for your move  
But nothing happens  
So I'll make my move.

I take a step towards you  
You just look ahead  
Ignoring me as always  
I take another step and another...

And then you turn around  
And you grab me in your arms  
The only place where I feel safe.  
Your head is only inches away

Will you come nearer?  
Before you change your mind  
I press my lips to yours...  
This is my heaven!

A poem wrote for John

Stormy night

I hear the dogs barking  
As I walk down the street  
We are the only one s awake  
In this stormy night

I hear some music  
From a flat near by  
But the sound of my footsteps echo  
In this stormy night

I could use my ring  
And be home in a tic  
But I rather walk  
In this stormy night

I could bring some light  
In this dark night  
But I rather face the darkness  
In this stormy night

It's just me and my thoughts  
Arguing about matters of the heart  
I love to women  
More the my own life!

How could I chose just one  
And let the other one suffer  
While I'm having the  
Time of my life whit the other?

As I'm walking  
In this stormy night  
I hope an answer  
Will come in sight,

But i reach the end  
And still no answer  
My question is this  
Vixen or Shayera?

In this stormy night  
I find an answer  
A cloud shaped  
As two wings!

Another Hawkgirl one... she is my favorite after all

Walking in the rain

I'm walking in the rain  
Not feeling any pain  
Just walking and not caring

I forgot how to live  
I forgot how to smile  
You took that away

Don't worry  
I don't want you back  
I don't need you

I never did  
So don't you look at me like that  
I'm not your charity chase!

I'm on my own feet  
Smiling for the sake of it  
Maybe some day I'll smile for real!

This one is for Diana and her feeling when she had to leave her home once again

I am home

The sun is shining  
The wind is blowing  
And I know that  
I am home  
This paradise is  
My home,  
My shelter  
From the cruel world  
My friend  
When I am in need  
My warmth  
When I am cold  
Why should I leave again?  
For my duty  
For my friends  
Or for myself...

Trust 

I don't trust people I just don't!  
To many times they walked  
Over me when i was in need  
To many times they kicked me  
Whey I was helpless lying on the ground

Why should I trust you?  
Are you any different the all the others?  
You look the same to me..  
You said you will be there for me  
No matter what

And now... I don't see you  
You are not here for me  
When you promised you would  
You are on the other side  
Walking over me  
And kicking me.

Trust is very hard to gain  
But so easy to loose  
I lost yours  
You lost mine  
Now trusting someone  
Seems impossible!


	5. Chapter 5

Ember Witch thank you very much! I'm glad you liked them and I can't wait to read your poems! If you want I could help you just tell me ;) I know it was pretty hard for me too at the beging! Btw do you have yahoo mes? I could tell you there what to do step by step!

Enjoy!

Away

Even though I am here

My mind,

My heart

Is miles away.

Away from this body

And this world

Away from you

My sweet love.

I am here

I am talking to you

But I don't hear a thing

That you say.

Why I am away?

You might ask

Why wouldn't be!

I might say.

I'm away

Because of the pain

Of pretending to be just

Your dear friend

Which is killing me softly

I need to be away

I need to be alone

So I wouldn't ruin your life again!

In my loneliness

I see the sunsets

I see the sunrises

That is my moment of peace!

You be happy now

I gave up so much

Just to hear your laugh

To see your smile.

You are still talking to me

Unaware that I'm far away

I nod now and then

And force a smile just for you.

You see here

My feelings are safe

I can be happy or sad

Cause no will see.

I have to leave my world

When I hear the alarm.

Don't worry I'll be back

Soon for the sunset!

Tango 

The ghostly moon is there  
And watches us from above  
As we walk these empty street  
Guarding this corrupted town

I wish you would be nearer  
I wish you would be holding me  
But you just stand there  
Looking straight ahead

Hello! I am here  
Waiting for your move  
But nothing happens  
So I'll make my move.

I take a step towards you  
You just look ahead  
Ignoring me as always  
I take another step and another...

And then you turn around  
And you grab me in your arms  
The only place where I feel safe.  
Your head is only inches away

Will you come nearer?  
Before you change your mind  
I press my lips to yours...  
This is my heaven!

A sleepless night

Everyone is sleeping  
In this peaceful night  
I'm the only one awake  
Thinking of you  
And your sweet kisses!

I try to fall asleep  
But I can't!  
You haunt my dreams.

I dream of you  
And the magical moments we had  
I can still fell your warm lips to mine  
Your strong arms holding me tight!

I feel like I'm slowly going insane  
And it's all your fault!  
Why did I trust you with something  
As valuable as my heart?  
I still don't know...


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Ember Witch first of you go in to the Documents and you upload your document after that you go to stories and create one ( you have new stories wrote somewhere on the right side of the screen) don't forget to add the chapter ( I forgot once). Don't worry we all struggled at first… I know I did!

And thanks for the review it made my day!

Breathe in and out

Breathe in and out

Don't let the anger show

Breathe in and out

Try to calm down

Breathe in and out

There must be a bright side.

Try to see it

Try to hold it

Try to smile

When life pulls

You down

Just try to!

Breathe in and out

Try to smile

Cause everything

Will work out fine

And tomorrow will

Bring the sunshine for you!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm back whit 2 new poems hope you enjoy them and thanks for Ember Witch for her wonderful reviews and keep your eyes out for her a great poet and , of course, thanks to HawkAngel XD for always encouraging me!

Enjoy!

For all those who lost their hope

Surrounded by darkness

In the darkness

I see no light

In the distance

I see no life.

In my path

I see no soul

In my dreams

I see no hope.

But I see myself

Just like I am

Imperfect

Just like this world!

A lasso-wielding princess one and a bit of Batman in it

Walking

I've been walking for hours

I've been dreaming for days

But nothing has changed...

The road is the same

My feelings are just as strong

But you keep ignoring me…

We've been walking shoulder to shoulder

We've been working side by side

But we are living separate lives…

Can't you see that opposites attract?  
We are so different

But so alike…

I reach a crossroad

The left side is filled with light

But the other is covered in darkness…

I pick the one you would

And hope we will see

Each other at the end!


	8. Chapter 8

A poem about my favorite character Shayera or, if you prefer Hawkgirl.It is about being misunderstood by all especiallyJohn.

Understand

Do not try to understand me

For I am not of this world…

Even I have given up hope

Of understanding what I do.

Understand me and be the first

Or not understand me and join the crowd.

Please understand

And save me the trouble of explaining!

Don't understand

And you'll listen to the sound of silence!


End file.
